lostpediafandomcom_pt-20200216-history
Everybody Loves Hugo
é o 12º episódio da sexta temporada e o 115º episódio de Lost; e foi ao ar no dia 13 de abril de 2010. Hurley agoniza sobre qual o próximo passo do grupo deve ser, enquanto Locke lida com uma nova chegada em seu acampamento. Sinopse Anteriormente em Lost * O Homem de Preto lembra Sawyer sobre o quarto fechado no submarino, e depois diz que não gosta de segredos. * Sayid percebe que Desmond era o "pacote". * Desmond passa por experimentos de Widmore. * Desmond decide se juntar a Widmore. * Desmond segue Sayid. * Richard diz ao grupo que ele precisa destruir o avião Ajira 316. Realidade Paralela (2004) thumb|Uma das empresas caridosas de Hugo sendo inaugurada O mestre de cerimônias narra um pequeno filme da retrospectiva da vida de Hugo Reyes, descrevendo seu sucesso no estabelecimento Mr. Clucks e suas empresas caridosas. O mestre de cerimônias, Pierre Chang, anuncia que uma nova ala da paleontologia está sendo inaugurada por ele, no museu de História Natural Golden State. Hugo é introduzido como o Homem do Ano. Ele se levanta por conta dos aplausos da plateia. Após a cerimônia, Hugo caminha para fora com sua mãe e seu troféu, uma silhueta de um T-Rex feito em vidro fosco. Sua mãe diz que todo mundo ama o Hugo, exceto as mulheres, e que ele precisa se encontrar com uma garota. Ele diz que não tem tempo. Então ela diz que ele terá um encontro no almoço com a filha de um vizinho amigo, Rosalita. No dia seguinte Hugo está esperando a garota em um restaurante mexicano, o Spanish Johnny's, quando uma mulher loira chega e o chama pelo seu primeiro nome. Hugo dá um salto e diz que ele não estava esperando por alguém tão bonita. Como fica claro que Hugo se enganou pensando que fosse outra pessoa, ela admite não ser Rosalita, seu par de encontro as escuras, e que ela apenas o viu do outro lado da sala. Ele pergunta como ela sabia seu nome. Ela pega suas mãos e pergunta se ele acredita que duas pessoas podem estar conectadas, como almas gêmeas. Ela pergunta se ele se lembra dela. Hugo pergunta de onde ele se lembraria dela. Um homem interrompe e leva-a embora. Hugo os segue e a vê entrando em uma van do Instituto de Saúde Mental Santa Rosa. Hugo pede um balde de frango tamanho-família no restaurante Mr. Cluck's. Enquanto come, ele vê Desmond olhando para ele. Desmond vem em direção a ele e pergunta se eles já se conheciam antes e se ele estavam no Voo da Oceanic 815. Desmond diz que Hugo já comeu muito frango, e ele diz que come quando está depressivo. Hurley conta a Desmond que ele conheceu uma mulher incrível em um restaurante, mas que tinha um problema, ela era louca: Ela disse que eles já se conheciam antes e que ele se lembraria. Desmond diz que ele deveria seguir seu instinto e tentar descobrir como ela acha que eles já se conheciam antes. Desmond deixa a mesa quando seu pedido chega. .]] Hugo vai ao Instituto Santa Rosa para encontrar Libby. Seu psiquiatra, Dr. Brooks, fica inseguro com o fato de deixar Hugo ver Lybby porque ela tem problemas com a realidade. Mas para convencer o Dr. Brooks, Hugo dá um cheque de $100,000 para seu Instituto. Hurley se encontra com Libby. Ela pergunta por que ele veio visita-la se ele não se lembra dela. Quando ele pergunta de onde ela acha que o conhece, ela admite que sua explicação não fará muito sentido. Ela diz que quando ela o viu na TV muitas memórias de sua vida começaram a aparecer, mas que elas eram de uma outra vida. Ela diz que havia um acidente aéreo e que ambos estavam em uma ilha e viviam ali, e que gostavam um do outro. Ela também acredita que ele já esteve nesta clínica antes. Ele ainda não se lembra de nada, mas pergunta se ela quer sair para um encontro. Ela aceita. Mais tarde, Hugo e Libby fazem um picnic na praia. Ela diz que estar na praia com ele era familiar, como um encontro que eles nunca tiveram. Ele pergunta por que ela gostaria de estar com ele. Ela diz que é porque ela gosta dele. Eles se beijam ternamente e Hurley tem visões do tempo em que eles passaram na Ilha. Ele diz a Libby que acha que se lembra das coisas. Ele diz que não acha que ela é louca depois de tudo isso. Desmond observa de perto dentro de seu carro e em seguida vai embora. Mais tarde, Desmond para seu carro em frente a escola onde e trabalham, observando Locke atravessar o estacionamento com sua cadeira de rodas. Ben aparece e bate na janela do carro, desconfiado, perguntando o que ele estava fazendo. Desmond conta uma história sobre ter se mudado recentemente para a vizinhança e que está procurando uma escola para seu filho. Ele continua de olho em Locke e se despede de Ben educadamente. Desmond liga seu carro, corre no estacionamento e atropela Locke. Ben se apressa em ajuda-lo. Locke parece estar seriamente ferido, mas ainda vivo. Na Ilha (2007) Grupo do Hurley alerta Hurley.]] Hurley está no cemitério no túmulo de Libby. Ele diz que queria pode falar com ela, mas Ilana interrompe ele e diz que ela vai para o Black Rock para pegar dinamite para destruir o avião. Ela diz que não tem certeza se isso é o certo a se fazer, mas é o único plano que eles tem. Hurley diz pra Ilana que Libby foi assassinada antes do primeiro encontro deles. Os Sussurros precedem a aparição de Michael, que diz que veio para impedir Hurley de matar todos. Hurley pergunta porque ele deveria confiar em Michael, já que ele matou Libby, mas Michael diz que isso não importa, porque se Hurley explodir o avião muitas pessoas morerrão e isso será culpa de Hurley, porque as pessoas estão ouvindo ele agora. Jack chega e avisa que Ilana está de volta.. explode ao acidentalmente se descuidar da dinamite.]] Ilana diz que eles devem ir para a Ilha da Hidra para destruir o avião antes do anoitecer. Ela fala para Richard que tem quatro bastões de dinamite do Black Rock. Hurley diz que não acha que é uma boa idéia, principalmente pelos dinamites serem instáveis. Ilana diz que ela deve fazer isto para protegê-los; Hurley pergunta como que explodir o avião irá protegê-los. Ilana diz que esta é a única maneira de prevenir a "coisa" de deixar a ilha. Ela repete que Jacob disse que Richard sabe o que fazer e que ele disse para explodir o avião. Conforme ela fala, ela se descuida deixando cair no chão a mochila que contém as dinamites e a dinamite explode, matando-a e nocauteando Hurley e os outros. a morte acidental de Ilana.]] Hurley vasculha os pertences de Ilana e encontra a bolsa que contém as cinzas de Jacob, ele observa a bolsa por dentro e toma a bolsa para si. Richard fala para Hurley que agora eles devem pegar mais dinamite, ou a morte de Ilana terá sido em vão. Jack diz que a mensagem deve ser que a dinamite é muito perigosa para ser manejada. Ele ainda diz que prometeu a Sun tirá-la da Ilha, Richard responde que ele desejava que Jack não tivesse feito esta promessa, e que Jack pode culpá-lo por quebrar a promessa. Hurley se expressa autoritariamente dizendo que Richard está correto e que esta é a única chance que eles têm, ele olha Jack nos olhos e pergunta se ele não confia nele. Após uma longa pausa Jack concorda. ]] Conforme o grupo viaja com dificuldade ao ''Black Rock, Ben cinicamente diz que Ilana, escolhida a dedo por Jacob para proteger os candidatos, lhes diz quem eles são e então explode. Ele ainda diz que a Ilha já terminou com ela e ele se pergunta o que vai acontecer quando ela tiver terminado com eles. Eles chegam ao Black Rock e percebem que Hurley não está com eles. Só então, Hurley surge correndo de dentro do navio, gritando para todos correrem. O Black Rock explode e é destruído. Richard exige saber o porquê Hurley fez isto. Hurley responde que está os protegendo. Richard diz furiosamente que eles estão condenados. Miles pergunta a Hurley o porquê ele fez isto; Hurley diz que Michael pediu que ele o fizesse, e que Michael é um dos mortos que vem e fala com ele. Miles pergunta se Hurley faz tudo o que os mortos pedem. Hurley responde que os mortos são mais confiáveis do que os vivos. Richard se prepara para ir para a Vila DHARMA para pegar granadas e explosivos. olha o local onde o espírito de Jacob supostamente se localiza.]] Jack sugere que eles discutam a respeito, mas Hurley diz saber o que eles necessitam fazer e que o necessário é ir falar com Locke. Ben pergunta de forma jocosa se ele está tentando os matar e Hurley então aponta para um local a frente deles, dizendo que Jacob disse que eles devem ir falar com Locke. Richard desacredita e diz para Hurley perguntar a Jacob o que a Ilha é. Hurley anda até o local que ele apontou, parando ao lado de Richard e fala não precisar provar nada a ele, e ainda que ele pode ou vir com ele ou continuar tentando explodir coisas. Richard o chama de mentiroso dizendo que Jacob nunca diz o que as pessoas devem fazer. Richard ainda diz que "se aquela coisa sair da Ilha, tudo está acabado... tudo". Ele pede ajuda para destruir o avião. Apenas Ben e Miles se juntam a ele. Jack diz que se Jacob falou que eles devem falar com Locke então eles falarão com Locke. explicando a natureza dos Sussurros.]] É noite, Sun escreve uma nota para Frank perguntando se eles cometeram um erro, Frank responde "provavelmente". Hurley pergunta a Jack sobre o que eles devem conversar com Locke, Jack diz para que não se preocupe, pois, Locke é quem vai falar na maior parte do tempo. Hurley aparenta estar perturbado, e admite para Jack que não viu Jacob como tinha dito a pouco. Jack diz que sabia e explica que tudo que ele desejava desde a morte de Juliet era consertar tudo, mas ele sabe que não pode fazer isto, ele ainda diz que é muito difícil para ele receber ordem de outras pessoas, e que talvez este seja o ponto que ele deva deixar de lado. Hurley reitera que ir ver Locke foi sua idéia, Jack deixa claro que vai confiar em Hurley como ele, Hurley, pediu. Hurley diz não ter idéia de onde estão indo. Neste momento se ouvem os Sussurros. Hurley diz que acredita saber onde estão e pede para o grupo aguardar. Nas redondezas, Hurley encontra Michael e pergunta se há outros como ele. Michael diz que há aqueles que não conseguiram seguir em frente. Michael mostra a Hurley onde é o acampamento de Locke. Hurley pergunta se há algo que ele possa fazer; Michael diz a ele para não morrer, e se ele vir Libby novamente para dizer a ela que sente muito. Grupo do Homem de Preto questiona Sayid sobre onde ele tem andado.]] O Homem de Preto (com a aparência de Locke) está trabalhando em um grande bastão de madeira. Sawyer pergunta a ele se ele está fazendo uma estaca. Ele diz que não sabe, mas quando for a hora certa, saberá. "Locke" explicar a Sawyer e Kate que eles estão esperando Hugo, Sun e Jack se juntarem a eles, porque eles precisam estar todos juntos para retornar à Ilha, então eles também precisam estar junto para sair "dessa maldita rocha". Kate diz que ela não consegue ver os outros se juntando a eles. Sayid retorna de sua missão. Sawyer se aproxima de Sayid, mas Sayid simplesmente pede para falar com "Locke" em particular. revela a encomenda de Widmore para o Homem de Preto.]] Sayid diz a "Locke" que Widmore não o viu mas que seu pessoal viu e que ele não viu sentido em matá-los quando ele conseguiu o que queria. Ele, então revela Desmond marrado a uma árvore. "Locke" pede desculpas a Desmond por Sayid tê-lo amarrado. Desmond diz que não o culpa, mas como ele não tem lugar nenhum para fugir, não havia necessidade de amarrá-lo. "Locke" aceita que essa é uma razão para desamarrá-lo e corta suas cortas. "Locke" pergunta a Desmond por quê Widmore o trouxe para a Ilha. Desmond diz que foi sequestrado, então essa pergunta deveria ser feita a Widmore; ele ainda diz que ele foi jogado dentro de um barril de madeira e submetido a uma quantidade de eletromagnetismo. "Locke" pergunta como ele sabe a que foi submetido e Desmond responde que sabe por experiência. "Locke" pergunta "você sabe quem eu sou?" e Desmond diz que ele Homem de Preto é John Locke. "Locke" manda Sayid embora dizendo que irá fazer uma caminhada com Desmond. Ele oferece sua mão a Desmond e o ajuda a levantar dizendo que há algo que ele gostaria de lhe mostrar. continua a perturbar o Homem de Preto.]] "Locke" pede a Desmond para lembrá-lo quanto tempo ele estava a escotilha apertando o botão. Desmond diz que ele fez isso por três anos. Refletindo que aqui está Desmond, de volta, o Homem de Preto diz que se ele não soubesse melhor que aquilo, diria que a Ilha precisa de Desmond. Desmond diz que não há nada de especial nele e que a Ilha precisa de todos eles. O Homem de Preto concorda e ambos vêem um menino misterioso em pé ali perto. Desmond pergunta quem ele é mas "Locke" fala para ignorá-lo. Enquanto Desmond olha para o menino, o menino olha para ele de volta, sorri e corre. leva Desmond até um velho poço.]] "Locke" leva Desmond até um poço, um dos muitos na Ilha. Locke deixa cair uma tocha no poço e mostra que ele é muito profundo, ele explica, então, que o poço é muito velho, que foi construído a mão por pessoas que estavam procurando respostas. Eles haviam notado que as agulhas de bússolas giravam em pontos como o poço. Ele diz que cavar o poço não lhes deu respostas, que ele só está interessado em poder e que Widmore trouxe Desmond the volta para que ele pudesse ajudá-lo a encontrar aquilo que estava procurando. Desmond expressa sua dúvida em essa ser a única razão pela qual Locke o trouxe até o poço. O Homem de Preto pergunta a Desmond por que ele não está com medo. Desmond pergunta qual é o sentido em sentir medo. O Homem de Preto empurra-o no poço. Desmond grita enquanto chega ao fundo. "Locke" retorna para o acampamento e diz a Sayid que eles não têm que se preocupar mais com Desmond. Hurley entra no acampamento. Hesitante, ele se aproxima de "Locke" e pede uma trégua para que ninguém morra. "Locke" dá a Hurley sua faca e sua palavra. Frank, Sun e Jack, então, entram no acampamento. Sun olha ao seu redor procurando por Jin. "Locke" foca em Jack e o saúda, Jack olha fixamente para ele, muito preocupado. O Homem de Preto dá um olhar de satisfação. Curiosidades Gerais *O título do episódio, "Everybody Loves Hugo", é uma referência ao episódio da 2ª Temporada ; ambos escritos por Edward Kitsis e Adam Horowitz. *O cachorro de Jorge Garcia na vida real, Nunu, aparece em uma das fotos com Hugo durante a montagem no início do episódio. http://geronimojacksbeard.blogspot.com/2010/04/episode-612-everybody-loves-hugo.html **De acordo com Jorge Garcia, uma foto de bebê mostrada na montagem é, na verdade, ele quando bebê. http://geronimojacksbeard.blogspot.com/2010/04/by-way.html *O Adolescente Misterioso tinha um cabelo escuro nesse episódio, mas tinha cabelo loiro em . *Depois que o Black Rock explode, Miles pergunta para Hurley quem é Michael. Miles conheceu Michael quando ele assumiu a identidade de Kevin Johnson. * Semelhante a experiência de Desmond em , Hugo está lembrando de eventos futuros da linha de tempo original. Enquanto não é definido quantos dias se passaram desde a aterrizagem do Voo 815 na quarta-feira, 22 de Setembro de 2004, Hurley não conheceu Libby antes do Dia 48 na Ilha na linha do tempo original e o planejado primeiro encontro iria acontecer no Dia 64 - Quarta-feira, 24 de Novembro de 2004. * A existência de um poço implica na presença ou prévia existência de outra bolsa de energia na Ilha, semelhante à localizada pela Iniciativa DHARMA nas estações O Cisne e A Orquídea. * A mulher asiática sentada na mesa ao lado de Hugo na cena entre ele e Desmond no restaurante é a mesma atriz vista na primeira cena de Hugo e Libby na praia. Notas de Produção *Daniel Dae Kim (Jin) não aparece nesse episódio. **Emilie de Ravin (Claire) e Yunjin Kim (Sun) aparecem, porém sem falas, apesar de Sun se comunicar através da escrita. *O episódio possui flash-sideways de Hurley e termina com um flash-sideway de Desmond. *Apesar de ser creditado na divulgação para a imprensa, Archie Ahuna (Tito) não aparece nesse episódio. * Libby aparece pela primeira vez desde , depois de 34 episódios. Ela aparece viva pela primeira vez desde , depois de 68 episódios. * Michael aparece pela primeira vez desde , depois de 28 episódios. *Dr. Brooks aparece pela primeira vez desde , depois de 72 episódios. * É o primeiro episódio do diretor Daniel Attias desde o episódio "Numbers" da 1ª Temporada , o qual também foi centrado em Hurley. Erros de Gravação * Quando Hurley e Libby estão na praia a iluminação e a posição do sol são váriaveis, especialmente em closes em Hurley e em Libby. * Uma luz para filmagem pode ser vista no canto superior direito da tela, aproximadamente em 28:42 quando Hurley, Jack, Sun e Frank estão andando na floresta a noite. * O tempo na cena da morte de Ilana é muito inconsistente, especialmente quando está chovendo nas cenas atrás de Richard. Isso foi confirmado no podcast oficial de Jorge Garcia, Geronimo Jack's Beard. * Durante a cena em que o Homem de Preto corta a corda usada por Sayid para amarrar Desmond na árvore, ele é visto cortando na frente de Desmond, mas quando o ângulo da câmera muda, as cordas pareciam ter sido cortadas pela parte de trás da árvore, e não pela frente. Temas Recorrentes * Libby grasps Hugo's hands and asks if he believes two people can be connected. * In the flash-sideways timeline, Hurley continues to disagree with his mother when she says he needs a girl in his life. She slaps him. * Desmond's order number at Mr. Cluck's Chicken Shack is 42. * Ilana returns from the Black Rock with four sticks of dynamite. * Quando Desmond está amarrado à árvore, a corda é enrolada em volta do seu peito quatro vezes. * Quando Hugo e Libby estão no Hospital Santa Rosa, um paciente está jogando Connect Four no fundo. * Desmond rams Locke with his car. * Ben points out that Ilana died as soon as the Island was done with her. * The Man in Black releases Desmond from his ropes after Desmond says he has nowhere to run to, an excuse the Man in Black finds convincing. * Hurley tells Richard that Jacob told him not to blow up the plane, but later admits to Jack that Jacob never gave those instructions. * When Hurley tells the group about Jacob's instructions, Richard assumes Hurley is lying because "Jacob doesn't tell people what to do." Análise da História * Hurley assumes a leadership role after he was told by Michael that he shouldn't destroy the Ajira plane. * A rift grows between Richard and Hurley when they disagree on how to approach the Man in Black: either by destroying the Ajira plane, or by talking with the Man in Black. * Libby and Hugo start a romance despite coincidences and obstacles. * Hurley convinces Jack, Sun, and Frank to follow him to the Man in Black's camp in hopes to talk with him. * Richard continues his mission to blow up the plane. Ben and Miles go with him to the Dharma barracks to get explosives. * Hurley barters with the Man in Black to not harm one another when Hurley, Jack, Sun, and Frank approach the Man in Black's camp. * In the flash-sideways timeline, Desmond runs over a wheelchair-bound Locke outside of the school at which Locke substitute teaches. Referências Culturais *''Notes from Underground'' (Записки из подполья): After Ilana's death, Hurley picks up a Russian-language copy of this 1864 short novel by Fyodor Dostoyevsky. It deals with the conditions of existence of the individual and their emotions, actions and responsibilities principally attempting to validate free will as opposed to determinism. * Connect Four: When Hurley visits Libby in the Santa Rosa Mental Health Institute, one of the patients is seen playing Connect Four. *'DC Comics': Hugo refers to Libby's knowledge of a "bizarro alternate universe". "Bizarro World" is an alternate version of Earth in the DC comics (Superman) universe. It has all the same people as the original Earth, but everyone acts opposite to how they act on the original Earth. Técnicas Literárias * In the original timeline, the Man in Black, disguised as Locke, pushes Desmond down a well. In the flash-sideways timeline, Desmond runs over Locke with his car. * Due to Hugo's decision to go talk to Locke, three of the people that Locke claims he needs go to his camp; Hugo, Jack and Sun. * Locke is murdered by Ben in the original timeline, but in the flash-sideways timeline, after being hit by Desmond's car, Ben is the first to run to his aid. * Ilana has just finished talking about how she has "trained her whole life" to protect the candidates when she is suddenly killed by her careless handling of dynamite. * Dr. Brooks' office has a large framed photo of a small tropical island. The rec room also has a chalk drawing of an island. * Despite no apparent connection to the DHARMA Initiative or its orientation films, the Pierre Chang of the flash-sideways timeline is nonetheless narrating a video presentation. * When Hurley blows up the Black Rock, he becomes the object of much anger from the rest of the group. This makes the episode title quite ironic. * Richard claims Hurley is lying because Jacob doesn't tell people what to, yet Jacob had recently given Ilana and Hurley specific instructions to carry out. * Jack muses that the lesson of all his failed attempts at fixing things is that he really ought to "let go." * After Ilana's death, the candidates (Sun, Jack, Hurley) go to the camp of the Man in Black. Referências a Episódios *Hurley tells Ilana that the Black Rock dynamite is unstable, knowing this from experience. *When Hurley kisses Libby, he sees visions of their time together on the island. , *In the flash-sideways timeline Libby mentions that Santa Rosa feels familiar to her and that she remembers Hurley being there. *Michael tells Hurley that he is sorry for murdering Libby. *Desmond tells the Man in Black that he has experience with electromagnetic events. *Miles recalls having seen the Man in Black "in action." * When asked the name of his son, Desmond immediately responds with the name of his original-timeline counterpart's son: "Charlie". *The Man in Black tells Desmond that there is more than one well on the Island. *Jack recalls Juliet's death. *Desmond mentions seeing Hurley on their flight. *Richard tells Hurley that Jacob once told him what the Island is. Questões não Respondidas Na Ilha * Por que o Homem de Preto empurrou Desmond para o fundo do poço? * Por que o Adolescente Misterioso apareceu para Desmond e o Homem de Preto? ** Por que seu cabelo está castanho? Realidade Paralela * Por que Desmond bateu em John Locke com seu carro? * Desmond realmente tem um filho? Links Externos *ABC Press Release